


5 Times Chocolate Tries to Flirt with Coffee and the 1 Time Coffee Flirts Back

by krykat



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempted Seduction, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Cheesy, Flirting, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krykat/pseuds/krykat
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]"Do you have a pencil? I want to erase your past and write our future." And more.Chocolate has it easy getting what he wants most of the time. With Coffee, it isn't most of the time.





	1. Attempt #1

“Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future.”

 

“Are you trying pickup lines on me, Chocolate?”

 

“Ummm…yes? Was it good?”

 

“Well, they need to at least make sense, Chocolate. If you erased my past, how would I be able to remember you? After all, I met you in the past and you want to erase it from this current time. We wouldn’t be able to write our future if I can’t remember you, right?”

 

“Do all pickup lines need to make sense, Coffee?”

 

“They do to me, Chocolate.”

 

“I’ll have that in mind when I go get myself a date tonight using this line.”

 

“Over-confident in your flirting capabilities aren’t you?”

 

“Well, I am the Food Soul known for all things romance.”

 

“Not wrong there I suppose. Anyways, I’ve got a mission to carry out, see you later Choc.”

 

“See you, Coffee.”

 

As Coffee walks away, Chocolate can do nothing but sigh. Sure, he was confident in his abilities to get just about any human or food soul. Getting the food soul he actually had feelings for was a different thing altogether when that food soul was the owner of Satan’s Coffee House.


	2. Attempt #2

“Hey Coffee, do you need a hand?”

“It’s fine, Chocolate. All the errands have been run and Milk and Black Tea are handling any missions we’ve gotten.”

“I wasn’t asking about tasks that are needed to be done. Coffee, you can’t carry all those crates by yourself.”

“Watch me.”

“It’s only ten in the morning and you’re already tiring yourself out.”

“Oh please, I don’t get tired that easily.”

“I know you, you’ll be running all your errands at the ass crack of dawn and by the time all of that’s said and done, it’ll be well into the afternoon and you’re gonna serve all your customers well into the evening and then go on your solo missions in the dead of night. On good days, you sleep for at least two hours and on bad days? You don’t sleep at all.”

“I’m alive. I’m handling things just fine, thank you very much.”

“If you were human, you’d be dead by now.”

“Lucky thing that I’m a Food Soul then huh?”

“But Food Souls still get tired.”

“I’m a responsible being ok? I’ll rest when I’m tired.”

“Coffee, you just carried all ten crates full of supplies into your coffee house. You’re sweating and look like you’re about to collapse. AND refused my offer to help you.”

“Not. Tired. Just having a tiny caffeine crash. Don’t worry about me.”

“You didn’t sleep last night, did you…”

“I’m fine, Chocolate.”

“Are you sure though? You didn’t sleep last night, you look ready to die, crashing in your caffeine rush _and_ have been running through my mind all day? How are you still alive again?”

“You did not just try a pickup line right there.”

“Yes I did.”

“I can’t possibly run through you mind all day. I’d either have to small enough to fit in your brain or your brain be big enough to fit me in there. I doubt it’s the latter though.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is purely just conversation and stupid bickering but I'm a lazy-ass that's not up to narrating anything else besides typing out convos. Gahhhh. I'm working on it. I promise.


	3. Attempt #3

“Hey Coffee, are you a magician?”

“I’m a Food Soul, Chocolate. What do you want now?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you’re a magician. Because whenever I look at you, everyone else just disappears.”

“You really need to step up your pickup line game.”

“Was it that bad?”

“Just stop trying them on me please. Especially when I’m working.”

“Why? Getting flustered?”

“No. Now get out of my coffee house. I’ll give you a mission to complete.”

“Someone really doesn’t want to see me huh?”

“Yes. Here’s the mission details. Now out.”

“Alright, alright.”

 

Once Chocolate had disappeared, Coffee sighed. Why did Chocolate always have to be so irritating? He never stopped his flirty quips and pickup lines and the constant back and forth of bickering and playful banter tired Coffee greatly. Thinking about this, Coffee smiled. Though Chocolate may be on his nerves constantly, he would never want to change anything about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter is okay even though it's kinda short. the next chapters will start to be longer and have more drama :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @bae-52 on tumblr. I post incorrect quotes, make horrible puns and try to be a meme there. Hahaha come message me and be friends :)


End file.
